Porcelain Doll
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Lucy was like a porcelain doll. She was bound to break one of these days. For DeadFredWeasley88's A Miscarriage Challenge


Lucy was always the quiet one. Her parents weren't sure where she had gotten it. She was a complete contrast to her sister Molly, who never seemed to shut up. Lucy had always been the innocent one. She was like a doll; a porcelain doll that would break with the slightest touch. With her hazel eyes, pale complexion, and beautiful auburn curls. Her aunt Hermione had often said that if Audrey, her mother, had dressed her up in fancy dresses, she could pass off for a life-size doll. Then she fell in love, got married, and got pregnant; she didn't seem so breakable anymore.

"Cal, could you bring me tea?" Lucy gave a sweet smile to her husband Callum Finnigan. Her uncles Harry and Ron had often said that he looks almost identical to his father, Seamus. When she had first met her father-in-law she hadn't seen the resemblance, but now after two years of marriage, Lucy was beginning to notice.

"Right out of the pot, with honey and lemon. Just how you like it." Cal set the tea down and kissed Lucy on the forehead. He sat down next to her and put a hand on her 6-month pregnant stomach.

"Only three more months and we'll be parents Cal. I'll be third in my family." Lucy seemed to glow as she looked down at her swollen middle. Her older cousins Victoire and Dominique hadn't had such a motherly glow to them when they were pregnant. Lucy mother had nearly broken down in tears when Lucy told her the news. Lucy snuggled close to her husband, she was as happy as could be.

[linelineline]

Lucy groaned as she rolled out of bed, her bladder ready to burst. She shuffled out the bedroom and into the bathroom. Almost to the bathroom, Lucy forgot about the bump in the carpet and tripped on in. Half-asleep and 6-months pregnant, Lucy fell down to the ground getting carpet burn right below her knee. Gripping of what she could of the flat wall, Lucy tried to pull herself up from the ground. Suddenly, she felt a seizing pain through her middle. She collapsed to the ground until the pain was gone. Lucy straight back as if nothing was wrong, but something felt wrong. She slowly lifted up her nightgown when she gasped and let it go. Blood. Tears quickly sprang to her eyes and her breathing started to sound like hyperventilating. Finally Lucy let out a wail and the tears came running down her face. Cal came rushing out to see what had happened.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. What's wrong? What-" Lucy tried to speak but the words were muffled by the lump in Lucy throat. The woman clung to her husband, who was beginning to realize what had happened, as the hem of Lucy's nightgown was dipped into the blood. Cal pulled Lucy closer to him letting her sob without saying a word.

[linelineline]

It had taken a while for the doll to be put back together. But like any repaired item, she was never the same as before. For days she had wept and clung to the sheets of their bed. Numerous relatives came to, including her best friend Roxanne, who never seemed to leave her bedside. Then one day when no one but Lucy was home, after months of lying in bed, Lucy sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stumbled to the kitchen opening a drawer for odd ends and bits. Her hands shook as she reached for a pair of scissors. She began to shake more and more as she raised them to her auburn curls and cut them off. Once she was done, Lucy set the scissors down and shook free any loose hair. The young woman ran her fingers through her short jagged hair. She had wanted to let go.

Cal returned home and nearly had a heart attack. For a second he thought he had saw a ghost sitting in the living room holding a cup of tea and staring off into nowhere. It was his Lucy's eyes, hands, and face, but all her curls were gone. He took the teacup from her hands and took a sip of the tea. It was ice cold, but what shocked Cal was that there was no honey or lemon in it. He set the teacup down just as Lucy reached a hand out to him. He took it and sat down next to her. She snuggled close to him, not wanting to move an inch. Maybe she was a breakable as everyone had though her to be.


End file.
